


Dream of Flying

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark remembers his dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Flying

## Dream of Flying

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: I used the lyrics from the song `Dream of Flying' by Mark Adams Allison _All rights reserved_ By the way I am not making any profit from this. Sadly these boys belong not to me. 

Rated: PG small kissing scene, mostly fluff. Pairing: Clex, Clark's POV about his dreams. 

Dream of Flying  
By D Partyka 

I was always so scared to fly... scared of the vast space it pulled between solid ground and myself. The eminent heady feeling you would get from closing your eyes and spinning round and round in circles unable to stop until your feet lifted from the earth, floating in the air with unseen wings holding you adrift. But not me... I needed to be stable, attached to something solid, knowing that I'd stay put. I didn't want to fly... thought I would fall, but I never did. Because of you, because of that day on the bank of the river when I breathed life back into your lungs. From that moment on I soared through the skies with you. I didn't have to feel afraid while you held my hand. Just being here with you pushed aside my doubt as I felt you kiss me softly, running your hands along my face and shoulders. I could die without this feeling, and I heard you whisper in my ear, your words like air. 

"Clark, do you feel it? Freefall back again..." 

And I did, I fell forever. I used to be much higher than this, but I'd been falling for so long. If only I hadn't known I was dreaming I would never have awakened. 

I'll always remember I used to dream of flying, because that is all that it will ever be... a dream. I'll watch you Lex, as you soar above the clouds, and hope that maybe someday you'll take my hand and stop me from freefall... freefalling back again. 

I used to dream of flying... emptiness, my loneliness. 

End 


End file.
